


The Lady and her Knight

by tryslora



Series: Tumblr Kiss Meme [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Kissing, Sidhe, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Winter Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia isn't exactly a damsel in distress, but Allison will do her best to be her knight in slightly tattered leather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady and her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over a month ago as a part of my tumblr kiss meme and I'm finally getting around to posting it. The prompt was Allydia and a cheek kiss. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

“My knight in shining armor.”

“Your knight in slightly tattered leather, you mean.” Allison glances at Lydia and shakes her head. “I wouldn’t normally call you a damsel in distress, but this time…”

“What?” Lydia sits perched on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed over the other at the knee, her skirt riding up her thigh. She inspects her fingernails, frowning and picking at the one that is broken. “I called, you came, we’re here now and we’re safe.”

“And what were you doing with a… what was that?” Allison hasn’t had time to refer to the bestiary, and anyway, she’s sure Lydia already knows what the thing was.

“You might call it a leprechaun.” Lydia’s voice is pointed, succinct, the way it always is when she recites the simple facts. “It is a member of the sidhe race, and thus, a relative, Allison. A clue to my past.”

“You could just ask your mother.” Allison drops onto the bed next to Lydia, takes her hand in hers, inspecting the scratches on the finger below the lost nail. She brings it to her lips, kissing it lightly. “Does that help?”

“Kiss and make better is an old wive’s tale.”

“So are fairy folk, and look at you.” Allison touches Lydia’s hair, her shoulder… anything to reassure herself that she is fine. “Our very own banshee, living among us with a mother who has no idea of her heritage.”

“It must have come through my father’s side,” Lydia says quietly. “That’s why I’m looking for more information. However, leprechauns are not nearly so beneficial, nor cuddly, as one might expect. In fact, that one was downright vicious.”

Allison kisses Lydia’s cheek. “It’s all in the past now, and how about we avoid meeting up with supernatural creatures in the dark alone?”

“I think I might be able to do that.” Lydia turns to face Allison, her lips pursed in a small bow, tilted down at the edges. “Allison, I need to find out the truth about what I am, and how to control it. The bestiary is useless for that, and I am so afraid that someday I am going to open up my mouth and scream for a friend.” She reaches out, touching Allison’s cheek lightly. “That someday I’ll scream for _you_.”

“Impossible.” Allison has read the bestiary, or at least she’s read the translation of the words that Lydia gave to her, and she knows how the story goes. “I am your Winter Knight, my lady, and I will always be by your side. I will protect you with my breath and my heart, and I cannot die before you. As long as you draw breath, I belong to you. My life lies in your hands.”

“And if I crush it by accident?” Lydia’s voice is barely a whisper, worry hanging on the words.

“You won’t,” Allison says softly. She leans in, brushing her lips against Lydia’s, soft and light. “I trust you. I will always trust you, for however long forever might be for us.”

Her vows were made before she knew what she did, and it is written in the words Lydia translated: _For I will lie with you and I will bind myself to you, and as long as you live, I live, and when you choose to pass beyond the veil, I will follow without choice, for we will always be together, my lady and her knight._

She teases Lydia, kissing the corner of her mouth, then her cheek, then she waits for the soft sound, the little hiccup that is the way Lydia says _please_ before hands frame Allison’s face and Lydia pulls her back in, kissing her hard.

They will forget everything for a time; they need nothing more than each other.

The lady and her knight.


End file.
